eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Carol Jackson
thumb|300px|right Carol Ann Jackson '''(nee '''Branning) is the matriach of the Jackson family. She is played by Lindsey Coulson. Carol was introdced in 1993 as part of Walford's new "family from hell" along with her four children and husband. she left the show in 1997 but returned for a short time in 1999. Lindsey Coulson returned 11 years later to the role, in January 2010, along with her onscreen children Robbie, Sonia and Billy. Carol and the rest of the family are currently on a break. They are due to come back later in 2012. '1993-1999' Carol's is a feisty, loud and strong character, who is fiercely protective of her children. She arrived in 1993, as a worker in the launderette. She soon moves to Albert Square with her partner Alan, and her four children: Bianca, Robbie, Sonia and Bille. When it looks like Bianca is about to start a relationship with David Wicks, Carol has to reveal to David that Bianca is actually his daughter, who David thought Carol had aborted. Carol and Alan get married after Carol's sister April is jilted at the altar. This is despite Carol's father Jim and brother Derek disapproving of the marriage, because Alan is black. However, Alan soon becomes jealous of Carol's friendship with David Wicks, and starts an affair, which provokes Carol into having an affair with David. These affairs are short lived, and Carol and Alan soon reunite. After Billie witnesses an armed robbery, the Jackson family (without Bianca) are moved away from Walford on the Witness Protection Programme. During this time Carol separates from Alan, and starts a relationship with Dan Sullivan. When the Jacksons return to Walford, Bianca realises that she had a relationship with Dan when she was fifteen. She keeps this from Carol, but they soon begin an affair. When Carol finds out about the affair, she kicks Dan out, tells Ricky (Bianca's husband), and disowns Bianca. She then moves to Balham with Billie. 2010 onwards Carol comes uninvited to Ricky and Bianca's second wedding, to try and stop her son Billie from attending. Despite initially feuding, Carol and Bianca make up, and Carol moves to Walford. Billie and Carol fight regularly over Carol's controlling parenting, and Billie's gang connections. When Jack Branning gets accidently shot by one of Billie's gang members, who wanted to shoot Billie, Billie blames himself, and joins the army. Billie is allowed to come home on his birthday, and Carol organises a party for him and his friends. During the party, Billie drinks to much alcohol, and the next day he is found dead on the sofa. Carol is distraught, and blames her family, until her brother Max tells her Billie only joined the army to get away from her. She bans her family from attending Billie's funeral, so only her, Alan, and Alan's mother Blossom attend. In her grief, Carol tries to kiss Alan, but he rejects her as he has married again, and has a son. Carol plans to commit suicide by overdose, but is interupted by one of Billie's ex gang members, Connor Stanley.Connor and Carol comfort each other, and end up having sex. Carol however, disaproves of Connor's criminal background, and they break up and get back together many times. During one of the breaks, Connor starts dating Carol's step grand-daughter, Whitney. Connor sleeps with Whitney and Carol at the same time, until Bianca finds out and hits him with a metal pole, causing her to go to prison. In 2011, Carol started a relationship with Eddie Moon, until she finds out he is seeing Vanessa Gold. In 2012, when David Wicks returns to Walford to visit his dying mother Pat, old feelings start to resurface. Carol's brother Derek however hates David because of an old rivalry, and him getting an underage Carol pregnant, so he forbids the reunion. The feud between David and Derek eventually escalates to violence. David persuades Carol to leave Walford with him, but after seeing how much she is needed by her grandchildren, he decides to leave without her. When Bianca is sent back to prison in Suffolk, Carol, along with her grandchildren move away from Walford in order to be closer to her. 'Fa'mily *Father: Jim Branning *Mother: Reenie Branning, Dot Branning (step) *Brothers: Derek Branning, Jack Branning, Max Branning *Sisters: Suzy Branning, April Branning *Sons: Robbie Jackson, Billie Jackson *Daughters: Bianca Butcher, Sonia Fowler *Grandsons: Morgan Butcher, Liam Butcher *Granddaughters: Tiffany Dean, Rebecca Miller, Natasha Butcher, Whitney Dean (adoptive) *Nephews: Bradley Branning, Oscar Branning, James Branning, Richard Mitchell, Kevin, Joey Branning *Neices: Lauren Branning, Abi Branning, Amy Mitchell, Penny Branning, Rebecca, Alice Branning *Husbands: Alan Jackson *Romances: David Wicks, Gary Bolton, Terry Cant, Dan Sullivan, Connor Stanley, Eddie Moon, Jay Brown Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Branning Family Category:Departing Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Returning Characters